


Where I wander

by Jkdoesntcare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Bara Sans, Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, I dont wanna promise a story but, M/M, Monsters are Big, Murder, Mute Frisk, Not sure how this is gonna go, Original minor monster characters, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, but actual spooky skeletons, dealing with other peoples problems, flowerpot asshole is within, grumpy reader, spooky skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkdoesntcare/pseuds/Jkdoesntcare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a grumpy female just trying to get through life with as little nonsense as possible.<br/>Not really a super serious plot story, but there is a plot- it may appear sometimes- deals with ancient skeleton wars.<br/>But prolly gonna end up mostly oh la la your dating a skeleton bow chicka wow wow</p>
<p>NSFW will be mark with **<br/>If you are triggered by certain things, please make sure to check tags. They are updated regularly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Blockquotes = Flashbacks ||| _Italicized Blockquotes_ = Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time you ever met the skeletons... and they ruined everything.

Life has a strange way of fucking everything up.

The ground was barely damp against her skin, the grass felt cool to the touch. Mid-summer days were her least favorite of the seasons, but the time outside was good for her. Spending endless amounts of time in the white walls of the facility can leave someone numb and compliant. Which is exactly what is suppose to happen; however she knew the ins and outs better than most of the newbies brought in.

Her parents owned the place, and she lived her for the most part of her life.

It wasn’t until recently- when her parents left for an emergency meeting farther north- that she had gone from occupant of the building to patient of the building. Eyes suddenly glanced to the stir of yellow next to her. She half expected the yellow daisies to start laughing at her. Anything was possible at this point. Left in the wake of her parents experimental work with no one to help ease the side-effects, let alone anyone who actually knew what was going on- she was stuck. The flowers didn’t laugh today, much to her relief. When they laughed she got angry, and when she got angry the nurses noticed. She would have to spend the day inside, in one of those painfully bare white rooms like the others.

Which was something she didn’t want to do in less she absolutely had too.

“She’s doing better I suppose, though Drane would do better if she opened up more...” said her nurse sitting on the fountain rim. The courtyard was a grand place- one of her favorites even when Drane was a child. Though the massive steel front gates were locked tight, the rest of the courtyard remained the same. Flush with green and decorated thickly with bundles of flowers and vines. The colors were always her favorite parts. Flowers from every shade, budding and blooming; gorgeously inspiring. Memories of her mother planting and laughing- braiding blossoms into their hair. The memory brought a small laugh from Drane- a rare feat- and she let the feeling fill her as she laid back eyes staring at the blue sky.

The memory faded and with it the bright happy feeling.

Drane wondered if her parents would ever return. It has been nearly a year since they left on an urgent message from a friend. She was old enough to help them, but not old enough for her words to hold any weight. The doctors immediately knew something was wrong with her- and without her parents to deflect and reassure them she had no defense against her lock up. Surveillance was never the problem, since most of the side effects were in the form of dreams and hallucinations- but lying was never a strong suit for Drane.

“...Drane?” The nurse calls out.

“I’m just laying down!” Drane yells back, unmoving. The shrubbery interrupting the nurses line of sight on her. Drane heard no response. She fiddled with parts of her plain white sundress, letting out a deep sigh. Closing her eyes, she drifted slowly to sleep- hoping for blackness and memory loss.

A loud bellowing laugh startled her awake. Turning to her side, the trees beyond the metal fence revealed a disheveled looking child with bangs so long she couldn't make out the color of their eyes.

“FRISK! YOU MUST HAVE CONVERSATION WITH THE OTHER HUMAN SO I MAY COME OUT!” A loud and rambunctious voice echoed somewhere within the trees. Gathering herself slowly, she walked over to the fence and crouched down. The child seemed tentative in approaching her, before smiling brightly her way. Ignoring the invitation to start a conversation, she immediately began scanning the forest for the source of such a loud voice. A bright whiteness could be seen barely peeking out from one of the trees. The voice started to…whisper? As much as a whisper as it could she suppose.

The voice filled her with a sense of dread.

“SHE IS SO PRETTY, SHE ALMOST LOOKS LIKE YOU FRISK!” She watched the small child walk slowly up to the fence. The whiteness she saw earlier adjusted to peak out and quickly fall back behind.

Fear engulfed her in suffocating waves.

“!!” The child shook their head dramatically, signing furiously before going back and signing much slower. Drane blantly ignored the child, taking cautious steps backwards. Her mind was already racing with possibilities, formulas her father used to recite out loud about dimensions and barriers. Dread settled like stone in her stomach. The loud clap of two tiny hands brought out her attention again.

“?” She signed slowly, her fingers shaking- trying to remember how to move correctly.

“…” Frisk signed back eagerly, explaining that they were just playing hide and seek. The humans in the city weren’t quite used to the monsters yet.

At the word monsters, her eyes widened. She shook her head dramatically, tears springing to her eyes. Frisk responded by signing dramatically with big sweeping motions. Monsters were nice, and friendly. Papyrus appeared randomly, noticing the little human’s distress.

“HUMAN!” his voice echoed. “DO NOT BE ALARMED. FRISK IS BUT A CHILD, HE DOES NOT YET KNOW HOW TO BE GREAT LIKE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. HE IS A GOOD FRIEND!” at the sight of Papyrus she burst into tears, her body shaking and plummeting to the ground.

“…HUMAN!” Papyrus echoed frantically, bending the metal bars without a second thought as Frisk hurriedly went to her. Drane was shaking violently. Papyrus knelt down, a worried expression on his face.  He touches her face gently, and she begins to scream loudly. Flashes of skeletons appear in her mind- covered in red and glowing in shades of color she could not even remember seeing before.

“AH HUMAN NO- I THE GREAT PAPYRUS MEAN NO HARM. THE ROYAL GUARD HAS BEEN DISBANDED, I WILL NOT CAPTURE Y-” Papyrus is quickly shushed by Frisk. The child grabs her face with both of their hands, and electricity shoots through the both of them. Frisk lands a couple feet away.

“FRISK?? HUMAN??” Papyrus echoes frantically. “SANS!”  He later calls in stress.

“.what happened?” Sans deep voice echoes suddenly, appearing just behind Frisk. His voice is tense, a direct contrast to the broad smile on his skull. Frisk is up and moving, motioning to Sans that the girl was scared of Papyrus.

“.thats a given. humans aren’t very accustomed to a skele-ton of skele-bros,” Frisk responds but pushing Sans slightly, a pout on their small face. Sans chuckles, one of his eye sockets closing at his own puns.

“AH MORE HUMANS! THEY CAN HELP EXPLAIN TO THIS HUMAN WHY I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NOT SCARY! BUT RATHER GREAT!” Sans expression quickly seems strained as pats the kid on the head.

“i think its time to skele-get outta here,” Sans states, watching now three human nurses pause at the sight of them. One of the nurses ventures closer, slower. Sans watches them carefully as Papyrus tries to be friendly.

“This can’t be real?” One nurse says, her gaze snapping to the girl on the ground. She quickly motions the other nurses closer, running a soft hand through the girls hair.

“shhh its okay Drane, its okay. Calm down, its just a dream…” the nurse says, quietly.

“THIS IS NOT A DREAM!” Papyrus exclaims. “THERE IS NO SPAGHETTI HERE.” The nurse glares, and another nurse kneels down beside the girl, a long needle appearing as the dress get pushed up past her abdomen.

“WAIT HUMANS, THEY HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING WRONG” Papyrus exclaims, going to move forward. Sans appears in front of him with a flash of blue, stopping him completely. Papyrus stumbles back, looking desperately at Frisk.

“Time to make like a-… yeah time to go,” Sans finishes grimly, as security guards armed with tasers can be seen in the distance. Frisk signs hurriedly, but Sans teleports all of them out in the next second.

Drane watches them vanish, her vision blurring.

  
  
  
  



	2. Introduction to the Dusters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> Full image on my tumblr tagged as Mandi;  
> Time has passed. Things have happened, people have adapted. Life moves on. Life ends.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blockquotes = Flashbacks ||| _Italicized Blockquotes_ = Dreams

> _3 years after the prologue..._

* * *

 

Work is always a rough day. The only thing that makes the future hell tolerable, is the coffee stop along the way. 

Barely making it through her morning routine, Drane glanced at the large oval mirror beside her door. She looked a mess, disheveled and bloated. Cafe uniform splotched with coffee stains and wrinkled to hell. The years since her release were filled with being overworked and sleep deprived- but the freedom settled into her bones; she would not have it any other way. Hands smooth across the fabric of her apron, dusting off various cats hairs. Pulling on her comfy black winter coat and a red knitted scarf, she entered into the hall of her blue patterned apartment building. 

"Good morning Drane, off to work are ya?" A bright red monster greeted her across the hall. The family of slime animals were nice enough to Drane, if not a bit too friendly. The monsters seemed to notice that she didn't really like conversation and since adapted to her usual rude moods. 

"..." Drane shrugged, adjusting her scarf. Quick glance at the vibrant monster let them know she was listening. 

"I'm glad to see you like your scarf, my wife was was worried you might not like the color ahaha," The slime cat laughed, oozing slightly over top the zip of his winter coat. Drane stared quietly, watching the way rose petals sloshed around within the slimy contents of the monsters body.  

"Well make sure you stop and say hi to Mandi," they said, swishing the end of their twin-tail back and forth. "...you know how she gets out there in the city sometimes. Can get a little boring I suppose," ah, yeah. Monsters were not always treated the best, even in the city where so many people had grown accustomed to their appearances. 

"Yeah," Drane offered quietly, switching feet. 

"See ya later Drane! Don't work to hard darling!" the monster laughed, walking down the hallway to the back exit. Drane watched them go, before she stuffed her hands back into coat pockets and walked towards the stairs leading to the front. The reception counter being empty struck Drane as weird, but she continued out into the morning street anyway. 

As Drane made her way through the thin morning crowds, she pondered her choices of morning coffee. Usually her morning stop at the newspaper stand- run by an adorable cat monster- ended with a paper and a large cup of black espresso. She was thinking maybe something sweet today, to help counteract her grumpy mood.

"...excuse me," She offered up loudly, clenching her teeth at an old man. He did not seem to be paying attention to where he was going, briskly walking and colliding shoulders with her.  

"...Watch where your going _butterball_ ," The older man snapped at her, barely stopping to properly communicate the insult. Drane was stunned for a brief moment- before the heat of her anger reddens her face and thrusts her feet, moving towards the street lights. She was fuming on the inside. Though the insult was hardly insulting considering how frail and skinny she used to be; the audacity to say it so cruelly to her face is what got her blood pumping. 

"...Prick," her voice let out, a puff of air meeting with the coolness of the weather. She glared at the walking signal, willing it to turn with sheer will power. 

Sadly, she knows she has no such super powers. 

This particular walking sign always seemed to take forever, and her thoughts wandered to the lovely cat monster named Mandi. The monster was so peculiar- even among monsters; she was made of a slime material that didn't drip or smudge. The entire monster family she had met up to this point seemed to share the characteristic- along with a particular flower they were connected too. Mandi was always accompanied by numerous pink flowers petal- truly filling each customer with a pleased, calm feeling when they leave. Drane still remembered the first time she stepped up to the stand, feeling a little bad that no one seemed to be visiting...

> It was so _hot._ Drane could not remember the last time it had been so hot- so humid that her clothes stuck to her skin and her hair felt heavily glued to her neck. The streets were crowded with people, grumpy and loud. Work had been a disaster- and all Drane could think about was air conditioning and her colds drinks in the refrigerator. Among the people, a section of the sidewalk caught her eye- void of sweaty arms and angry insults. Walking hesitantly across the intersection, her feet landed her in front of something vibrant and flowery. 
> 
> A slime cat monster?
> 
> "Hello!~" A cheery voice rang out, seemly startled by the sudden visitor. The stand was decorated heavily with flowers and vines- mini cherry blossom trees on display on top of a large cherry oak desk. The vibrant pink slime cat beamed brightly at Drane through her thick black rims. The monster wore a tight fitted black apron, over top a simple red tank. Behind the woman was a chalkboard, filled with neat, pink cursive about drinks and lunch specials.  The atmosphere felt calming and comfortable- Drane instantly felt at home. A small oasis in the middle of the stressful city, labeled "Mani's Meadow" at the top of the stand. 
> 
> "What are you craving for today?~" The young monster speaks confidently, twisting one of her long pink curls around her finger. Drane watches the way the slime sticks to itself. 
> 
> "...something sweet, with a lot of caffeine please," Drane asks, opting to move her eyes somewhere else besides the monster; she must seem so rude for staring. 
> 
> "Coming right up!~" The cat cheers, turning her back. Drane lets her eyes take in the stand more, she makes out a few disgruntled voices from outside the stand. 
> 
> "Don't worry about them," The cat monster says suddenly, not even bothering to turn around. "...they are just mad we are in the shade of this cozy sanctuary and they are stuck in the heat because of how pig headed they are,"
> 
> "Yeah," Drane offers, suppressing a small smile. When the monster turns around, Drane is in awe to find a large iced latte- filled to the top of the lid and drizzled with decadent caramel drizzle. 
> 
> "on the house for ya darling, your my first customer today!" the monster says brightly. Upon closer inspection, Drane notices a smiley face drawn on the side of the cup. "...Names Mandi! Thanks for stopping in and saying hello, I appreciate it."
> 
> "Thanks for the wonderful latte," Drane mumbles quietly. "...Caramel is my favorite actually,"
> 
> "I could tell," Mandi replies, adjusting her glasses. 
> 
> "How?" 
> 
> "Lets just say..." Mandi starts dramatically. "...its _magic_!" At the look Drane gifted Mandi, the cat monsters began to laugh loudly. 
> 
> "If you say so," Drane offers lightly, sipping her latte and staring at fluffy bonsai. 
> 
> "Do you like cherry blossoms?" Mandi asks warmly, propping her elbows on the counter. 
> 
> "I mean... I don't _not_ like cherry blossoms," Drane responds 
> 
> "Good, you can have that one," Mandi says, like its a fact already done and set in stone. 
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "I said you can take it with you silly!~" Drane is surprised by how bright Mandi's smile is. "... They are good for stress, and keeping good memories~" 
> 
> "Good memories?" Drane looks confused. 
> 
> "Mhm," Mandi mumbled, picking up the bonsai and placing in Dranes arms. "...Take good care of it, and it will take care of you when you need it most; thats a promise!" 
> 
> "I mean- I'm not very good at taking care of things so-" 
> 
> "Nonsense!" Mandi exclaims. "...Now skidattle! I have a good feeling a lot more customers are headed my way. Make sure you come visit me tomorrow okay? and the day after. And the day after. Till forever. We have a contract me and you; company and customer- don't bail on me now!" 
> 
> "I'll try not too," comes Dranes sarcastic drawl, followed by a light laugh. 
> 
> "Ah you do laugh- how cute," 
> 
> "Shut up," Drane replies, unintentionally harsh. 
> 
> "aw the best humans are the ones like you~" Mandi laughs back, unaffected. They separate, and on the way back out of the stand Drane turns to give a small wave. 
> 
> "See ya tomorrow darling!~" Mandi waves back. Its feels genuine and warm. 

As the light finally turns for pedestrians to walk, Drane snaps out of her memories. Feeling excited and over her previous interaction, she turns the corner right into a large crowd of people. Startled, she immediately knows the monster celebrity Mettaton is more than likely responsible for the crowd; begrudgingly she begins her trek into the crowd. 

Mettaton was the last monster- er robot- er ghost; that she wanted to see this early. God if he was nearby she'd have to forfeit her delicious beverage for the morning and get one later- the fans of Mettaton were just as annoying and far more cruel. 

"Excuse me," her voice flowed into the growing noise of the crowd. If the other humans and monsters heard her call, they didn't act like they did. 

"Can you _fucking move_ please?" Yelling exasperated. People continued to ignore her as she struggled through the dense crowd. By the time she made it near the front the yellow glare of caution tape caught her eyes, hanging ominously over a rack of newspapers.

"What is going on? I need to get to work please move," her voice echoed with less intensity. The weight in her stomach grew. Swallowing lumps like stone. Voices around her filled with assortments of emotions. Reaching the caution tape she stood next to an embodiment of fire, wearing formal clothes and a pair of spectacles. Under normal circumstances maybe she would have paid more attention to the flickering sounds of campfire next to her.

"Mandi?..." her vocal chords called out softly. Flashes of a bright smiling face and friendly insults involving a cute slime cat consume her. 

The sounds seemed to faze out, as her eyes made contact will a thick gray sludge seeping out from inside the stand. Drane pushes through the crowd more, moving towards the front to get a better view into the stand- monsters seemed to be gathering like crazy and for a brief moment she wondered if they would reject her. 

"Excuse me- sorry i just need to-"

"D-Drane?" a soft voice called out in front of her. She looked up to find the rosey cat from thus morning, thick slimy tears flowing down their face. "...don't, darling head to work I'll t-talk to you later-"

"Move please," Drane echoes quietly, lightly pushing the large slime cat out of her way. The brightness of the caution tape burns into her memory, as the scene leaves her breathless. 

Mandi's stand was one of the bigger ones on the street- obviously monster owned from the bright colors and hanging wind chimes. Dranes eyes followed the dust on the counter top, across the candy prices and tiny dancing flower toys. She felt gutted. The dust seemed to be scattered everywhere- some of it seeping into the coffee spilled on to the floor; creating a sickeningly dark gray sludge. The broken branches and scattered flower pots felt wrong, worse than any murder scene she had witnessed on television. 

The loss of Mandi's smiling face left a cold fog in the lungs. Her eyes gazed empty at the writing on the top of the stand where 'Mandi's Meadow' used to be, written in the same gray sludge on the floor. 

"DUSTERS ARE COMING"

Steel ran through her veins at the site of a red slime cat crying into the officers arms. The steel shielded her feelings, boxing them in and keeping them safe. Grinding of her teeth kept her quiet, and she turned away to begin the trek around the murder scene. All she could think about was the bonsai sitting on her window sill, growing bright and beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you da best. Feel free to leave a review- helps motivate me.  
>  **Twitter** : @jkdoesntcare   
> **Tumblr** : http://sourummiesface.tumblr.com/  
>  **Deviantart** : http://sourgummie.deviantart.com/


End file.
